Ties of Love and Eternity
by Kisara Strife
Summary: A Christmas oneshot for Seto and Kisara, no strings attatched...just a whim I acted on. Reviews would be hugely appreciated! XxxxxxxxxX


**Author's Note;** This is my third Seto X Kisara based fic, and I just wanted to do something that related to the season, so let me know how I did, C yas!! XxxxxxxxX Oh, and have a good Christmas!!

* * *

The snowflakes fell in silence over Domino that night as she stared up at them; nothing of this sort had ever fallen back home…at least not whilst she had been there, but the young-looking woman could tell this was an entirely different world to the one she had so become accustomed to. The chill that ran through her bones was like the coolness of the night sand beneath one's bare feet…soothing, alerting her to the fact she was alive, even if not permitted to be so.

"Kisara…"

The slender girl turned as she heard the familiar voice and responded with a wanly, almost pleading smile upon her lips as she locked her striking sapphire-reminiscent eyes with the near-blankness of his.

"Please Shadi…I only ask to glimpse him once, that is all…"

"The Seto you knew does not exist within this world; Seto Kaiba is a very different young man-"

"All I ask is proof of this…after five thousand years, please allow me to see him, just once?"

Though reluctant to permit such a thing, Shadi found himself implored by the sincerity of the look shimmering within her defiant irises…and so, empathetically, he nodded his head, knowing the heartache that would ensue, and yet felt guilty as she beamed her rarely seen, yet enthralling smile…with a heavy heart Shadi continued on.

"Kisara, you have broken the laws of the afterlife; Seto was reincarnated for a reason, as was such with Isis, Pharaoh Atem, Shimone and Bakura…you were chosen to fulfil the role of which you chose in Egypt and whilst you remain in this world, you cannot; I can only give you this night; once the bell tolls midnight, whether you have found him or not, you must return to Paradise, is that understood?"

"Yes, thank you."

As Shadi disappeared to wherever it was he kept watch over this world, Kisara turned for the main street, somehow she knew where to find him…maybe it was just instinct, but something deeper than that called her to him.

* * *

"Why da hell Christmas Eve of all da nights?"

Joey continued his ranting as he looked up at the raised platform of the duelling arena, where Kaiba had challenged Yugi to an umpteenth duel…though it had turned into a pleasant present for all spectators as the duelling tournaments seemed to have dried up after the KC Grand Prix, and they were in dire need of some entertainment.

Kaiba looked to where Yugi had just summoned his Dark Magician…though this holograph possessed brown hair instead of purple; it'd been the same ever since their trip back from Atem's memory world. He glanced down at his hand of five cards; eyes automatically locking onto the illustration of the mighty creature that was now, and forever would remain, his trademark.

"I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse and activate his special ability, enabling me to summon-"

Seto Kaiba didn't see all eyes gluing themselves to his tall frame, as he cut off mid-turn and fell silent, for his cobalt irises were clamped on the duelling station before him where he had place his Blue-Eyes White Dragon upon the recognition panel, expecting his company's holographic software to do the rest…but the red writing that now flashed upon the miniscule computer monitor set into the station was telling him something was severely wrong as he kept staring at it.

"_Card invalid_;_ not found in KaibaCorp database_."

How could _his_ card not be found in his company's database? If anything, it should be top of the list! But Seto knew there was nothing wrong with his Duel Monster's card, for it still showed him the painted illustration of the mighty behemoth that was his Blue-Eyes, and it's printed attack power…but that was the thing; printed and painted things weren't real…not in this world.

* * *

"Kisara, you shouldn't be here…"

The girl looked up from where she stood in the now-disappointed crowd of spectators, who all began to leave as the CEO of KaibaCorp called in his technicians to examine the duelling station for glitches. She smiled sweetly as she realized whose voice she had heard; he was looking straight down at her.

"It's okay, Mahad, Shadi has granted me tonight."

And then the vision of the Dark Magician was gone as the short boy took the card from the large contraption upon which he stood…nothing was real in this world. And then her eyes fixed upon him; tall and as handsome as he had been all those millennia ago…albeit for some subtle changes in his appearance, and yet she knew it was the same Seto as his dark, immeasurably-deep cobalt eyes locked with the softness of hers.

"Big bro? Seto, you okay?"

Mokuba frowned as he tugged his brother's arm, but the older lad was too busy staring at someone in the departing crowd…white, shimmering locks and entrancing rich blue eyes; he'd seen her before, he knew it…and the next thing Seto Kaiba knew the girl had turned and begun to walk away, and he was following her with an air of slight desperation…since returning from that strange world where there had been two Yugis, his dreams had been filled with euphoric visions of this girl, and his nightmares with flashes of her death, which he had caused…

As he rounded the corner to Domino Park, he just about saw her entering the snow-dusted postcard-worthy wonderland that the green park had been transformed into…and he found himself calling out, shattering the silence that had accompanied the fast-falling snowflakes.

"Kisara, wait!"

The girl looked back over her shoulder as he called this, flashing her petite smirk as he caught up with her, the snowflakes swirling around in an intangible whiteness that threatened to swallow up her pale appearance as she looked up into his ever-familiar eyes.

"Come with me."

Her small, delicate hand placed itself in his as she gently led him into the frozen park; the hectic city of Domino, with its last-minute shoppers dashing about and the chitter-chatter of young children anticipating the arrival of Santa Claus, it all seemingly melted away as the frozen branches of the trees and brilliant whiteness of everything acted as an enveloper; there was nothing else except them and this gloriously picturesque park.

"Stay with me this time…"

Seto spoke this with a hopeful tint to his voice; he cared not about his hard exterior or his business or even of his longstanding disbelief in all things magical…just her as she sat on the ground behind him, her head leaning against his back as he stared at the frosted grass in front of him, not wanting this pleasure to end; all his life something had been missing and tearing a gaping hole inside of him, and tonight it felt filled as he rejoiced in just the mere companionship of her being there…and yet he yearned for more than that. But the eighteen-year-old sensed his heart plummeting as he felt Kisara shaking her head as it leaned gently against his back.

"I cannot…I have broken many rules in coming here, and must return-"

"Stay, please…live with me, I can protect you this time around…don't leave me alone, not again."

"Seto, I'm always with you…it did not work did it?"

She asked this as she lightly glanced over his shoulder, to where the handsome youth was twirling a small card between his fingers, the illustration striking up many memories with her as he shook his head to her question, and then she spoke again, in her soft angelically innocent and naïve voice.

"That is why I must leave you, for I cannot keep watch if I exist as I do now…just enjoy the time we have here…"

And he did just that, sitting on the frozen ground as she leaned against him, enjoying the soft rhythmical sound of her gentle breathing as she idly imagined the life she could have here had she not decided to exist as his protector all those millennia ago, but Kisara knew this world was not one for her; things were much different…the people, the place itself, the climate, contraptions and even the clothes; so different was the ensemble she was sporting when compared to her scruffy peasant's dress; a warm, woolly white jumper with long sleeves and black jeans…things had diverged too drastically for her to truly exist here.

The couple lost track of time and before she knew it, the chilling noise of a bell chiming its harrowing sound throughout this land had commenced, along with cries of "Merry Christmas"…but she knew this would serve as no Christmas present for Seto as a savage wind blew through the still park, the snowflakes forming into a blizzard around the two lovers as the girl stood.

"What's happening?"

Kisara smiled sweetly as Seto stood and asked this, she could feel the pull of Paradise beckoning her, drawing her back into its eternal depths once again.

"I told you I must go."

"No, not now…please don't leave-"

"She has no choice in the matter, Seto Kaiba."

Shadi's voice resounded through the wind as his form materialized near a particularly old and knotted tree trunk, eyes looking to the young couple he had to now watch be separated for a second time.

As she felt his arms close protectively around her slight frame, Kisara knew he would not let her go without objections and so stood on her toes, felling her lips brush against his in a kiss she had awaited for five thousand years, wholeheartedly returned by the past Pharaoh of Egypt…she felt warm rush throughout her body as they parted slowly and he whispered in her ear.

"Don't go…"

"I must, but you won't be alone, ever…"

The wind grew in its heart-wrenching intensity as the snow formed into a heavier whip-like blizzard, obscuring his vision for only a split-second…but in that blinded split-second she had gone…and he stood alone in that frozen park, the taste of her lips still warm upon his as the cold set in, his eyes fixing on something glimmering in the snow where she had stood and he bent and picked it up; a silver cartouche on a chain with Egyptian symbols that he could decipher as if scrawled in Japanese; Kisara.

* * *

Mokuba stirred slightly as Seto closed his little brother's door; the boy would be delighted come morning when he awoke and found the innumerable presents beneath the monolithic tree. Knowing what he would find, the young CEO of KaibaCorp walked to his own bedroom and pulled out his duel disk from where it had rested in its storage case and, eyes flashing to the cartouche that now hung around his neck along with his picture of Mokuba, the teenager lowered his Blue-Eyes White Dragon onto the recognition panel, for the holograph to appear behind him, now being identified by the database…along with an angelic and innocent voice whispering to him, as light as the wind that moved now-gently outside in comparison with the savage gale that had engulfed them in the park.

"You won't be alone, Seto, ever…"

**a/n- did u like this oneshot? Plees let me know what ye thinks!! And have a good Christmas!! XxxxxxxxX**


End file.
